This invention relates generally to fish weight scales and, more particularly to a light-duty fish scale which is connectable to horizontally disposably support members such as fishing rods, boat safety rails and the like.
Fishing laws in many states restrict the physical minimum size by weight of fish which may be legally caught. Additionally, fishermen are always curious as to the weight of the fish caught so as to avoid making "liars" out of otherwise honest men.
For those fishermen who catch substantially larger fish, and wherein no size or weight limitations prevail in ocean fishing and the like, dock facilities for such commercial fishing typically include large scales to facilitate the accurate weighing of fish caught upon return. Such scales are typically quite expensive and, therefore, not normally found in individual vessels.
However, only separately carryable conventional coil spring pulltype activated weight scales are available to fishermen of smaller fish of less than, for example, fifty pounds, more typically in the one to ten pound range. Such scales are tyically religated to the bottom of fishing tackle boxes and are notoriously known to be corroded or otherwise full of debris when it is time for their use. Additionally, such scales are unreliable in less expensive forms and considerably more expensive for the more reliable and less corrosive type models.
The present invention provides a light duty fish weight scale which is easily connectable to a horizontally disposable elongated support, particularly such as fishing poles and the safety rails of boats. Thus, the present invention is readily available as soon as the fish is caught and otherwise unobstructing of the normal fishing activity. Further, the present invention is inexpensive to fabricate, generally does not deteriorate in accuracy when left unused, and is easily connectable to such support members without requiring the purchase of additional expensive equipment or tools.